vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Showa)
|-|1973 - 1975= |-|1968 - 1972= |-|1967= |-|1965 - 1966= |-|1964= |-|1962= |-|1955= Summary With the destruction of the menace Godzilla, Japan, if not the world, breathed a sigh of relief. Rebuilding the mangled remains of what was left in the leviathan's wake was soon set in motion. Businesses thrived once more, and life returned to normal. That is until a pilot embarked on a rescue mission to locate a missing pilot near a remote island. Upon discovering the stranded pilot, the Earth shook with a thundering roar. Looking back behind them, the pilots witnessed a spiny-shelled, quadruped reptile in mortal combat with another demon, a creature that closely resembled the horrific devil that struck Japan like a typhoon just a year before: Godzilla. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Godzilla, Gojira, Godzilla Gigantis, Monster Zero-One, Monster of Justice, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old (Likely comparable in age with the first Godzilla) Classification: Irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low over time), Flight, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Radiation Manipulation, Atomic Breath, Energy Projection, Magnetism Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Can absorb radiation and electricity, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Has withstood various massive explosions, and being set on Fire) and Poison Manipulation (Mothra completely covers Godzilla in poison dust which does nothing to Godzilla beyond slightly annoy him, Kumonga shoots Godzilla in the eye with a stinger that immediately killed the lead Kamacuras, a kaiju who had shrugged off Godzilla’s atomic breath with no lasting effects.) Attack Potency: Small City level (Can fight against monsters who are able to harm him, Has fought with and defeated numerous Kaiju including Anguirus, King Kong, Mothra, Ebirah, Hedorah, Gigan, Megalon, Mechagodzilla, and Titanosaurus, Defeated King Ghidorah multiple times with help from other Kaiju, Has shown to be comparable to Kaiju such as King Caesar, Gorosaurus, and Jet Jaguar) Speed: Subsonic Movement Speed (Comparable to Hedorah), Supersonic flight speed, Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Has caught and destroyed planes and jets in mid-flight, Kept up with MechaGodzilla), Supersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath moves this fast) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can easily lift and throw monsters like King Ghidorah, Hedorah, and Mechagodzilla, who weigh 30,000 metric tons, 48,000 metric tons, and 40,000 metric tons respectively) Striking Strength: Small City Class (Capable of trading blows with Kaiju on his level, Ripped Ebirah's claws off, Tore Mechagodzilla's head off) Durability: Small City level (Was completely undamaged by an explosion at this level, Took massive beatings from Hedorah, Gigan, King Kong, Titanosaurus, and Mechagodzilla) Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Varies from film to film. Depicted as being a cunning, savage beast early on while gaining near-human intelligence towards the end of the series. Weaknesses: Reacts strongly to flares and bright lights in general (due to them reminding him of the flash of the nuclear bomb he was irradiated by), Low temperatures Note: This page only covers the Godzilla incarnation from the Showa era continuity, from 1955 (Beginning with Godzilla Raids Again) to 1975 (Ending with Terror of Mechagodzilla). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Reptiles Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Mutants Category:Zone Fighter Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Hybrids Category:Absorption Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 7